


A Knight of Her Own

by commanderfett



Series: Kavi legacy [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Feels, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 23:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10955043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commanderfett/pseuds/commanderfett
Summary: What if Senya had intervened and taken Vaylin away from Valkorion?  What if Vaylin had received proper training, instead of being tortured into madness by her evil father?KOTFE/KOTET AU.  Will probably have spoilers for the Jedi Knight, Sith Warrior and Jedi Consular stories.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a huge WIP. Since I have my muse for my Ebon Hawk characters back, I'm going to do my best to stick with this. Please note that I struggle with what I believe to be depressing. Patience and suggestions are appreciated. 
> 
> Note that since we don't have exact birthdays for either the twins or Vaylin, I'm taking liberties with their ages. However, if Vaylin is about 8-10 when she crushes the Knights out of anger, I believe Arcann and Thexan would be 11-13. They all appear to be pretty tall, so it's tricky.

_Approximately 15 years before Arcann ascends to the throne_

* * *

 

"Mother?  Are you angry at me?"

Senya Tirall's piercing blue eyes met her daughter's.  Vaylin had finer cheekbones, but at 8 years old was still a near carbon copy of her mother, save for her golden hair.  She gave her a reassuring smile.  "I'm only concerned, Vaylin."

The princess folded her arms and scratched her head.  "I know reacting like that was wrong.  I'm sorry."

"You should also apologize to the Knights."

"I will."  Vaylin paused.  "I felt Father's disappointment.  But something was off about it.  Or was it just me?"

Senya tried to disguise her concern.  "It wasn't just you.  But you know he doesn't flip out."

That was the one thing that made her uncomfortable about Valkorion.  He was always calm, never too angry or too happy.  She cared about him deeply, but his emotions were never quite right. 

A Knight approached Senya and knelt respectfully.  "His Glorious Majesty requests your presence, Senya."

Worry washed over the mother, but she gave Vaylin a kiss on the cheek and went to the throne room.  Valkorion's back was turned when she entered.  

"Vaylin must be taught temperance," said the Emperor. 

"I can do it, Valkorion."

"If she hasn't learned by now," he replied, seemingly ignoring her, "there must be firmer attempts."

Senya was starting to get nervous.  "Like what?"

"I know of a planet, called Nathema.  It will be where Vaylin will continue her training."

"What is Nathema like?"

Valkorion faced her, but his gaze was far away.  "It does not matter what the planet is like.  She will train there, and learn control."

"I'm afraid I need to know more," Senya said coldly. 

Did his eyes flash orange for a second?  She thought they did.  He waved his hand.  "You will let me take Vaylin to Nathema."

Her brain seemed to melt a little, and she could feel her free will slipping.  "I will...no, I won't!  What kind of father are you?"

He only sneered at her. 

Senya ran.  She ran back to Vaylin.  "We need to leave.  No time to explain."

The princess' eyes widened.  "Mother?" 

"I'll explain.  Pack your things."

"Are Thexan and Arcann coming?"

The twins.  She ran to the boys room and knocked.  Thexan answered.  Both were tall and strong for their youth. 

"We need to leave," their mother explained.  

"Why?"

"It's not safe here."

"I don't sense anything wrong," Arcann replied. 

"Come with me and Vaylin.  I'll explain everything later."

"Are you scared, Mother?  We're not afraid of anything," Arcann boasted. 

"Arcann!" Thexan scolded his twin. 

"Arcann, Thexan...please..."

"Mother is a coward, Thexan.  Look how afraid she is."

Thexan just shook his head and left to sit on his bed.  Arcann left his mother at the door. 

Senya could sense Valkorion approaching.  She and Vaylin grabbed as many of their things as they could.  They left on the first ship out of Zakuul, wearing disguises. 

The Emperor was displeased. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Outlander is imprisoned. Also, update to Vaylin's training.

_3631 BBY_

* * *

 

 

The one thing Vaylin never liked was how they traveled from planet to planet.  It wasn't how she got to see the galaxy; she actually loved exploring, and would take hundreds of holos of every planet she and her mother went to.  But they never got to stay for long.  Maybe a few months, sometimes up to a year, then they'd leave.  Both had become masters of disguise.  Vaylin used to joke that it would be useful if she wanted to take up smuggling. 

But she knew, at least approximately, why they had to keep moving.  The very thought of her father finding them...it was terrifying.  She could still feel his anger at her outburst, and sense something sinister brewing in his mind.  Sometimes, she had nightmares of him standing over her, scowling.  It was awful. 

Things were beginning to change in the galaxy.  Her brothers had been challenging the core worlds, well away from Zakuul.  Vaylin saw the images on the news: Hoth, Alderaan(she loved that planet, how dare they attack it), Nar Shaddaa, Korriban and Coruscant.  All hit hard by the Eternal Empire.  She almost felt like she should have been with them, but she remembered what Senya said about them, how they favored Valkorion. 

_They're doing his work._

And one day, she thought she heard someone call her name, then a sharp pain in her chest.  It was like someone was tearing her apart.  A Knight loyal to Senya reported that Thexan had died in battle.  Vaylin cried herself to sleep that night. 

_If I had been there, my brother wouldn't have died._

She did like how she had mastered her lightsaber, thanks to Senya's guidance.  She, admittedly, bragged about it too much.  

Senya was proud, but she still worried about Vaylin.  Her daughter still had a temper, but at least she was in more control of it now.  But her daughter had few outlets for worse days, and that was the source of most of their arguments. 

The loyal Knight reported again to Senya one day.  "Arcann is now the Emperor of Zakuul.  Valkorion is dead."

Mother and daughter exchanged looks.  They would have felt Valkorion die, but they didn't. 

"What happened?" Senya asked.

"A group of invaders were captured.  They were led by a Sith and a Jedi.  Valkorion killed the Sith, but the Jedi killed Valkorion."

He produced two holos as he spoke.  The Sith was a large man, clad in spiked armor and his face obscured by a mask.  The Jedi was a redheaded Miraluka of average height and fit build.  

"I'm not familiar with them," Vaylin mused.  "But if Father felt threatened, they must have been important somehow."

"The Jedi was put in carbonite and imprisoned by Arcann.  No one has attempted to rescue her yet," the Knight concluded.  He had one last holo for them.  It was Arcann.

"People of Zakuul," the new Emperor began, "the unthinkable has happened.  Our beloved Emperor, Valkorion, has been murdered by a debased Outlander seeking to destroy our great society.  As your new Emperor, I will not allow this unprovoked attack go unpunished.  The Outlander will never see the light of day again, and the worlds loyal to her will burn!"

 Vaylin was taken aback, and Senya was just as distressed.  Arcann has always been passionate...but this wasn't the Arcann they knew.  They thanked the Knight and began to pack again, this time heading, hopefully to a safe place. 

Unfortunately, the lost princess had another nightmare of her father that night and got no sleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D'leah dreams while in carbonite.

_Shit._

D'leah didn't know where she was.  It appeared to be some barren wasteland, but nothing was tangible.  She couldn't grasp anything.

"We are in your mind."

That voice.  No, please, no, not again.

"Why are you here, Vitiate?" the Miraluka inquired, nervously.  She still had invisible scars from when he possessed her on his fortress.  It was a horrible experience.  It felt like moving in slow motion.

"I have moved beyond that," the weathered old man insisted.  "I am Valkorion now."

The Emperor must have forgotten that D'leah did not see as most species did.  When she looked at him, she saw pure evil.  It was like looking at the dark side itself.

"I'm not falling for your garbage ever again.  I'm stronger than long ago."

"I do not wish to control you," lied the Immortal Emperor.

"Then fuck off and leave me alone."  She ran, or rather, tried to run.  He wasn't leaving.

"A Jedi is concerned with justice, yes?  Then perhaps you want to dethrone my son."

D'leah rubbed her forehead.  "I don't seek power; I do seek justice.  Arcann will face justice on my terms, not yours."

"At what cost?"  He showed her a horrible future.  Her crew--Kira, Doc, T7, Scourge--, her family--Ursulina and her own crew, Calphayus--,  her other friends, the Republic...all destroyed.  She was shaken.  She saw the Wrath, Xenli Sadow, kneeling beside another female Red Sith, likely her own mother, and weeping. 

"Look what will transpire if you do not destroy Arcann."  Valkorion transported them to the throne room, where two diplomats were negotiating with the new Emperor.  D'leah studied them.

"A Jedi should never kill unless necessary.  Like world devouring Sith."

"I have moved beyond that."

"Your own son hates you, and so does your Wrath."  She remembered how Xenli calmly cooperated with the Republic forces on the Yavin moon, swearing to destroy her former master.  The woman was level headed, relatively, or at least for a Sith.

Valkorion was growing impatient.  "It does not matter what you want.  I am stuck here with you until I am freed.  You will do what I want."

"I'll defy you, and Arcann," she snapped.

He would never control her or anyone ever again.

 

 

\---

 

 

On Zakuul, two small ships landed.  

 

 


End file.
